


Por un instante

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e09 Marionette, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Tras el incidente de la estatua de cera que no era estatua, un pequeño gesto puede cambiarlo todo.





	Por un instante

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!!  
JC volvió de la tumba con un pequeñito drable situado después de que Marinette intenta besar a Adrien pensando que era una estatua.  
Espero les guste.  
Disclaimer: Ladybug ni nada relacionado con la serie me pertenece sino a sus creadores.

**"Por un instante"**

.oOIOo.

-A pesar de todos estos meses estando con ustedes aun no sé cómo ser un buen amigo.- apartó el rostro cabizbajo.

Sin mucha seguridad, pero casi por instinto extendió la mano tímidamente hasta apoyarla sobre la de él. Adrien se sorprendió ante el gesto permaneciendo congelados en el lugar durante un momento en el que ninguno hizo nada.

-No digas eso.- Murmuró Marinette sin estar segura de que hubiera podido escuchar sus palabras por lo silenciosas que salieron de su boca.

Pero haya escuchado o no, lo entendió perfectamente pues cerró su mano envolviéndole los dedos en un tierno gesto.

Los segundos pasaron en aquel silencio algo menos incomodo pero aun tenso.

No estuvo muy segura de que la llevó a hacer aquello, pero ella simplemente se dejó caer descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Adrien se sorprendió grandemente, feliz de constatar que ella no lo odiaba.

Todavía sentía aquella profunda vergüenza que no la dejaba vivir a causa de sus constantes descuidos y estupideces frente al chico que quería, pero incluso a pesar de ella pudo darse cuenta que aquello se sentía simplemente bien. Muy bien. Y por un instante todo estuvo bien en el mundo cuando él reclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella reafirmando el agarre de su mano.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien como continuaría el resto del día ni mucho menos el resto de su visita al museo, pero por el momento, tan solo se concentrarían en disfrutar ese instante.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> La vida me pasó por arriba como si fuera un tren y estoy a dos meses y tesis de terminar la facultad. Realmente no debería estar publicando esto, pero ya que lo hice no me lo iba a guardar.


End file.
